


The Time Lord, in the Drawing Room, with a Full Bladder

by orphan_account



Series: The Saga of the Doctor and his Bladder [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, Humor, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor’s bathroom-related pride gets a challenger. Specifically, Agatha Christie.





	The Time Lord, in the Drawing Room, with a Full Bladder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Detoxing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807829) by [Forget_About_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me). 



> Specifically, chapter 2. Copied text from it, in cursive.

_He opened the door, carefully looking behind him, but thankfully no one noticed him so he stepped into the hallway. It wasn’t a long walk to the toilet on the ground floor, it was just around the corner. So it shouldn’t take him to long to be back again. Which was good for his chances of no one bothering him about it._

_He had almost made it to the bathroom door, which was unlocked when Colonel Curbishley came around the corner causing the Time Lord to freeze in his steps._

_“ Ah, Doctor. How is the investigation going?” The colonel asked him._

_The Doctor mentally cringed at his lost chance to use the loo but answered as if nothing was wrong._

_“ Good. Actually, we’re about to host a meeting in the drawing room.” He tried to act cheerily and smiled at the man. He supposed that there were some good things about the fact that he had so much experience at faking a smile. He supposed that he could send the colonel on towards the drawing room before him, with the excuse that he was going to hunt down some of the other people. Which would allow him to use the loo._

_‘Yeah, that was a good plan’_

_“Okay, that’s good. Shall we go there then?” Curbishley suggested in response to him saying that they were having a meeting in the drawing room. “It would be nice to have someone to push me there.” he hinted._

_The Doctor fought a frown at that, once again feeling his plan to use the loo crushing in front of him “Of course.” He found himself answer._

_The colonel narrowed his eyes at the Time Lord, noticing some discomfort._

_He had experience with his son’s tendency to hide a need for the bathroom, often in favour of some sort of (fun) activity, which often resulted in a need for clean clothes. He had started to force Roger to use the bathroom more often._

_‘No one would hear from him that that reminder was still necessary, nor would they learn about Davenport from him’_

_Because he had become great at reading his son’s body language on the subject, he was able to see through The Doctor's mask._

_“Or did you want to use the loo before the meeting, lad?” He asked kindly but got straight to the point. If everyone was gathering they didn't have a huge time frame before people would start looking for them and if he was right the man in front of him wouldn't appreciate more people knowing._

_The Time Lord blushed slightly, rubbing his neck. “No, I'm good.” He lied, trying to save face as he moved behind the wheelchair to move it._

_However, he found himself unable to move said wheelchair, Colonel Curbishley had put the brake on. Before The Doctor had the chance to try and undo it again the elder-looking man spoke._

_“One shouldn't be ashamed of one's bodily needs.” He told The Doctor, turning to look back at him. “I can get there on my own. You go take care of yourself.” He instructed the Time Lord, before turning forwards again and moving towards the drawing room before he could argue._

_The Doctor looked after the Colonel, resenting that the elderly man had guessed his problem. He preferred it when no one knew, but that was happening more rarely than it used to, with both Martha and Donna now somehow being able to know when he needed to go._

_That was one thing though, having stranger being able to tell as well, made him want to disappear to the floor. It was highly embarrassing._

_The pulsing of his bladder pulled him back out of his small reverie. He turned his head to look towards the bathroom, hesitating a bit. Part of him wanted to just follow Curbishley towards the drawing room, pretending that the man had guessed wrong._

Despite his urgent need for the toilet, the Doctor’s pride won out in the end. Straightening up, and tensing every muscle in his lower body to hide any signs the Colonel could’ve possibly seen, he went into the drawing room. The colonel shot him a concerned look, which he ignored, walking over to Donna, his face clearly showing her, that he’d been prevented from using the loo.

  
“Doctor?” the Colonel addressed the Doctor from across the room.

“Yes, Colonel?” he replied, acting as casual as possible.

“Are you alright?” Curbishley asked, confused as to why the Doctor walked back into drawing room.

“Yes, just fine.” The Doctor lied.

The Colonel’s question inspired Agatha to gaze upon the Doctor. She too, saw past his facade. He was clearly tense, and he was pressing his thighs together. She narrowed her eyes, as it seemed as if he really needed the toilet.

  
“You sure?” she asked him, part concerned, part suspicious.

 

The Doctor gulped in nervousness. He began to worry that Agatha Christie was going to figure it out. A stranger was one thing, but SHE was his idol. One of his (many) favorite writers.

“Yeah, yeah” the Doctor replied, clenching his fists. Agatha noticed.

“What’s the matter?” Agatha asked, ignoring his lies.

“Nothing,” The Doctor insisted.

“Stop lying to me Doctor. I’ve noticed the state of your thighs.” she told him firmly. This made the Doctor instantly sit down in nearby chair.

“Oh for god’s sake..Doctor! I know you need the loo, you’re being ridiculous, even more than my husband. The mystery can wait, the toilet’s just around the corner, what’s holding you back?” Agatha barked, kindly, at him, assuring him as best she could. The Doctor went full red in the face in embarrassment. Nothing was more humiliating than **Agatha Christie** _knowing_. Donna looked at him kindly, nodding as if to say “it’s alright, go on”. Taking the initiative to follow Agatha’s advice, and use the loo, he replied “Nothing at all!” with a smile, and walked out. He walked quickly into the bathroom, locking it behind him. Getting in position, he unzipped and let go. He moaned in relief as he urinated. He flushed, washed his hands and went back to the others. He smiled at Donna and Agatha.

“Well, Agatha, seems I missed an important fact. You can fool me, but I can’t fool you,” he told her with slight blush.

“Fortunately no,” Agatha remarked, patting his shoulder reassuringly, and taking a seat on the couch. The rest of the evening went smoothly, although the Doctor would remember it as “The night Agatha Christie knew I had to pee”..


End file.
